


A Snake's and a Ladybug's Future.

by tigereyes45



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future AU, Lukanette, no akumas in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Luka manages as much of a daily routine as one can when they are a superhero. This morning no villains will stop him from enjoying the big concert tonight with his family. Of that he is sure.A piece I did for uenieri on tumblr for the Lukanette exchange! Their prompt that I used was future.





	A Snake's and a Ladybug's Future.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ML and Lukanette fic. Any constructive advice is welcomed!

Luka sits quietly as he waits for the tea to finish boiling. The kettle hums over the flames of the oven. The spotted kettle was growing redder by the minute. Before it whistles his girls would be down. As his thoughts drift the familiar sound of their feet racing each other on the stairs. They giggle as they run through the kitchen doorway. As soon as they sit down the kettle whistles its finished.

Luka stands slowly, his legs sore from the fight last night. Sass’s wristband rests comfortably on his wrist. He smiles as Marinette tickles their daughter. He moves the pot over onto the holder before pulling their cups down.

“Can I get honey in mine Papa?”

“Of course,” He had already pulled the honey out for her. As well as some cream for Marinette.

He places the finished teas down and slides them across the table. “There you go. One Marinette special, and a Ruby to go.”

“It should be a Ruby special!” Their daughter exclaims before greedily drinking her tea.

“Careful Ruby it’s hot!” Marinette tries to warn her but it’s too late. Her cheeks start to flush as she almost drops the cup. Luka and Marinette both dive to catch it, with Marinette being the successful parent. She holds the coffee up proudly not even noticing the rest of it’s content had spilled all over the floor.

“I’ll clean it up. Is Aika still sleeping?”

Marinette smiles guiltily. As if it was solely her fault that their son was sleeping in.

“Yeah, I figured it wouldn’t hurt for one day since he has the concert tonight.”

“He still has school Marinette.”

“Well, who hasn’t been late a couple of times.”

Luka sighs and tries to hide his smile behind his hand. He wasn’t sure it was all that successful as Marinette’s smile switches from guilt to a knowing look. She had seen it he was sure.

“I’ll call him in.”

“Wait, if you say he has a fever he won’t be able to play tonight!” Luka watches as Marinette jumps up from her seat. She always falls back but Ruby grabs her hand and slows her descent. It was enough for Marinette to make sure she landed on her butt,

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am, but you can’t call. I’ll drive him!”

“Fine. I’ll call and tell them you two got stuck in traffic.” Luka helps pull her up. He pulls her up into his arms and kisses the top of her head. “Go get him ready.”

She gives a short nod. With one last large gulp of her tea, Marinette yelps at the heat, and finally runs back up the steps. Luka sighs as he reaches for his own cup again. At least they have settled into some sort of routine. With fewer akumatizations, their daily life was finally able to be, well, daily.

“Papa is grandpa and grandmas coming to Aika’s concert tonight?”

“Of course they are. Granny Anarchy, grandpap and grammy are all coming tonight.”

“Yes! Granny Archy is gonna play too right?” Luka laughs as Ruby bounces on the stool. She starts school in a year and he still can't believe how much she’s grown. Her dark hair was a mirror color of his own. It falls in short wavy locks from her head. Not as curly as his own could be, but not as straight as Marinette's either. Her brown eyes remind him of Juleka’s. Yes, his little Ruby had more features from his family then her mother’s, but the shape of her face, her energetic personality, that was all Marinette.

“If you go get dress Daddy will take you to the park today. You can play all day before the concert tonight.”

“What-”

“I set your clothes out on the end of your bed.” She beams a smile at him before running up the stairs as well. Thank goodness she isn’t as clumsy as Marinette could be.

He starts to clean the kitchen, letting the bubbles from the soapy sink water distract him a little. Marinette and Aika could be heard all throughout the house from upstairs. Switching from arguing about the time, what was said, to trying to make deal after deal. Always countering each other, always trying to get their win. Honestly, he had never expected his son to be so competitive. Luka sets the last dishes out to dry and drains the sink. It sounds like Marinette was losing that fight. He would have to help.

“Aika you have to go to school!”

“But you said I could stay home today!”

“If you don’t get up you won’t be able to go to your concert tonight.”

“But you said,”

“How about this-”

“How about what Marinette?” Luka asks as he opens the door. Aika was sitting up in his bed, his legs still buried under the covers. His dark brown hair was a mess, and his mint green eyes were still half-closed. His face is round like his Grandma Sabine’s. Yet when he is still so groggy his face looks more like Marientte’s. If Ruby was all his family's genes then Aika was all Marinette's.

“Morning Dad.”

“You ready for school?”

“No. I’m still in PJs.”

“Why don’t you get a dress? Your mom is dropping Ruby and I off at the park on the way to school. So you’ll miss at least second period.”

“I hate history.”

“I know.”

“Fine.”

Marinette reminds him to pack his homework and they step out. In the hall she turns on him faster then Ladybug turns in a swing. “I’m dropping you off now?”

Luka tries to smile innocently. “Aw come on Marinette. It got him to get ready.”

“You give in to easily Luka. You’ll spoil him.”

“I think our parents already did a pretty good job at that.”

She kisses him quickly on the cheek. “Yeah, they did. Oh if you are going to the park I’ll have mom and dad meet you there. Your mom is meeting us at the school, right?”

“Yeah, Juleka might also show up. It depends on how busy she and Rose are later.”

Marinette smiles, “The more the merrier.”

“I’ll grab Ruby.”

The rest of there day flies by. Ruby makes sure to stop and pick up every bug she finds at the park. Sabine and Tom arrived just a few minutes after them. Luka did get a call from the school about Aika’s missing homework. When they got home later he would have to help his son search his room for his ‘misplaced’ work. Tom was certain that he had just lost it. Sabine agreed with Luka though. It was more likely Aika hid it after being forced to go to school.

“It’s difficult to get him to realize that school’s important,” Luka confesses as he watches Tom pushing Ruby on the swings.

“Marinette was never the best at school, but she never went as far as to hide her work. She did lose it a few times, but you know Marinette. That’s just how she was.”

“She still kind of is that way,” Luka admits as they share a laugh. “She has lost a few designs while in her studio while working. They just seem to disappear.”

“Oh, I hope Jagged hasn’t complained.”

Luka looks down at the ground. “Oh, I’m so sorry Luka. I didn’t mean t-”

“No no, it’s alright. We’re talking again. Mom doesn’t want to kill him anymore. So progress.” Sabine sympathetically takes his hand. “And Jagged doesn’t mind if Marinette has to take an extra day here and there. Her work is the best. He understands that.

“That new band he is promoting, it has Rose in it right?”

“And Juleka.”

“Your sister looks so happy up on the stage. Who would have thought that some of Marinette’s friends would memorize all of Paris with their music?”

Luka looks back at his little Ruby. She was currently trying to push Tom on the swings now. Trying and not getting very far. He stifles a laugh as Tom uses one of his feet to push himself for her. She cheers in victory as Tom moves.

“You’re doing good Luka. Aika will come around. He’s twelve and that’s the beginning of some rebellious phases.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“I am.” Sabine squeezes his hand comfortingly.

Luka can’t help but wonder if perhaps his hero side of life had caused this somehow. Sass’s band on his wrist burns gently at the thought.

The concert was held out in the schoolyard. A makeshift stage was set up and all the students were lined up in front of their chairs. Second to the left of the front row is where Aika stands. He holds his violin at his side, ready at a moment’s notice to pick it up and play. He looks calm as the stage lights turn on. He smiles as if there is no other place for him but the stage. Perhaps there wasn’t.

“I’ll be right back,” Luka promises, hugging Ruby and kissing Marinette. She gives him a knowing look. They both know he’ll be right back but it will be after a few times. Marinette pokes Ruby’s nose to distract her as he walks towards the bathrooms. He hides behind a pillar before whispering,

“Sass scales slither.”

He knows this isn’t the use of the miraculous’ powers. That it isn’t about watching his son play a concert he had been practicing for, for months. He watches him play six times. Each time better than the last. On the seventh, he steps out and waves at his son at the end watching his face light up from the hero’s presence. When the eighth time begins Luka de-transforms immediately and takes his place by Marinette’s side.

“How did it go?”

“Fantastic. Here my phone is completely charged.”

Marinette looks down at hers to see it’s almost dead. “Thank you, Luka.”

They sit quietly as the show goes on. Aika doesn’t miss a beat. When he closes his eyes, Luka knows it’s him he’s hearing. It’s Aika’s fingers holding the strings down as his bow flies back and forth across. This would be his fourth concert, first with the school, and his sixth year playing and it shows. In his music, all the years of practice are so painstakingly clear. All the work he’s ever put into it unquestionable. Of the eight times, he’s heard this concert Luka truly believes that this one was his best.

And who knew, that when he met Marinette that this would be his future.

Maybe Alix and Fluff knew. If anyone could have it would have only been them.

As the concert ends he knows Marinette, Rose, and his mother are competing to see who can cheer the loudest for Aika. Even from their seats in the middle of the crowd, he can see the blush form. Thanks to the stage lights. Luka knows that the future doesn’t wait, and more will problems will stand in the way. Tiptoeing between being a superhero, a father, and a musician is a lot, but it’s worth it. The smiles on his family’s faces makes it all worth it.


End file.
